


Be with me and me only

by one_dream_made_flesh



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Florabella, Lesbian Sex, Sentimental, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_dream_made_flesh/pseuds/one_dream_made_flesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flo and Isa have a passionate night and Flo confesses her feelings to Isa, breaking down as she does it.<br/>Isa confronts Flo, who is forced to make a decision.</p><p>Written focusing on Isa's feelings as I imagine they would be.<br/><br/>Set around 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with me and me only

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic/romantic fanfic. Warning: it's graphic in the beginning but it takes a dramatic/romantic turn.  
> Also, dialogues are not my forte so they may read a bit awkward.  
>   
> *************************

She might have dozed off while they were spooning, after giggling and talking nonsense for some thirty minutes.  
Flo opened her eyes to find herself enveloping her friend's delicate body, her arms around her, hands resting on her belly.  
She noticed Isa was making repetitive motions, her body sweating and her breath heaving.  
Maybe she was asleep, her eyes were closed. Then Flo noticed Isabella was letting out low moans, as if not to wake her up. She came closer, even closer and blew on her neck, then kissing it to let Isa know she was quite awake and on to what she was doing. 

"Do you need some help with that?", Flo whispered, and before Isa had a chance to feel embarrassed, uncrossed her hands from her friend's body and slipped the right hand between her thighs, finding Isa's hand where she knew it would be. Isa removed her own hand and sighed, opening her eyes to make sure it was not just one of those wet dreams.  
She then closed them again and took a deep breath in anticipation. 

Flo touched Isa softly at first and felt her tremble as she brushed her lips on the side of her neck and kept nibbling on her shoulders, trailing kisses on all the places she could reach in that position.  
Then she started caressing her more vigorously, as Isa took Flo's free hand and sucked on her fingers. This excited Flo so much she vibrated all over, and while she was now rubbing Isa with steady, circular motions, she pulled her friend's small body closer, feeling such warmth and electricity between them.  
She was now inside her. 

The feeling was great and she was panting, hearing Isa's moans turning into little screams of pleasure.  
Flo felt Isabella was going to come and whispered: "Turn around.", not taking her fingers from inside her.  
They were now facing each other and Flo covered Isa's mouths with long kisses, Isa wrapping her arms around Flo as she moved her pelvis back and forth. They broke from their kiss and Isa was making louder and louder noises, the heat overwhelming both of them, while Flo moved her fingers deeper inside, thrusting, increasing the pace.  
Isa came with her head buried in Flo's chest and slowly raised it to meet Flo's lips, who couldn't take it anymore, she was too horny to stop now. 

Isa felt her heartbeat slowing down, she was seeing more clearly now. She ran her fingers through Flo's hair, who had her eyes closed and seemed quite agitated, she was burning up like she had a fever.  
"Please!", Florence begged.  


Isa touched Flo all over and proceeded to get on top of her and straddle her a bit, she knew what her lover was really craving at that moment.  
Isa bit Flo's earlobe, feeling her shiver, then took off her t-shirt, marvelling at her beautiful figure. She kissed her breasts and descended slowly, her lips travelling over her belly, her thighs, and removing Flo's knickers, she wasted no time and reached the right spot, applying the right pressure, moving her tongue slowly then more intensely, going deeper at the right time. Flo was high on so much pleasure, she could barely hold it, quickly reaching a violent loud orgasm, then another, while Isa still went down on her.  


Flo felt like crying and laughing, out of her body, she was all limp as Isa climbed on top of her and smothered her with kisses on her lips and cheeks, wiping the sweat off her brow, which made her come down from her high.  
They stood laying there for some ten minutes, not speaking a word, just cuddling, Isa with her head on Flo's chest, feeling happy they were truly able to satisfy each other, no sloppy, drunken fuck like it happened so many times before.  
No regrets either, Isa hoped.  


It was then Isa noticed that Flo was sorta sobbing, tears starting to fill her eyes and she asked concerned:"What's the matter, baby?"  
"I'm in love with you, Isabella!" Florence said with a pained voice, trying to suppress her crying with little success and holding Isa so tightly it scared her a bit.  
"I love you too, Flo, I've been in love you since forever", Isa replied, kissing her tears away and offering a smile, but getting back, instead, a sad and anxious look from Flo, who looked right into Isa's eyes with a worrying gravity, she was struggling to utter some words. "I just can't understand it, Isa..." Flo said desperately... " the way you make me feel, what you do to me, no one ever reached so deeply! I'm in love with you, I can't pretend anymore, I want you all the time. I'm so messed up, so in love with you..."  


Isa thought it was finally going to happen, so she gathered all courage she had been building up and pleaded lovingly, cupping Flo's face and staring passionately into her green eyes "Be with me then, Florence, only me. We can work it out, it's all I ever wanted, I know you want it too! 

Flo avoided looking at Isa and replied very calmly " I'm not a lesbian, I have a boyfriend, you know that."  
Isa instantly got a serious look on her face, she stood up quickly and got dressed clumsly, trying to move as far from Flo as she could.  
Flo had tears in her eyes again and approached her, saying "You look hot in those jeans!" trying to cut the tension.  
However, Isa kept serious, as Flo reached out a hand to her, which she ignored, even though she wanted to take her hand, take her in her arms and tell her it was going to be all right. 

Flo held her head, noticeably quite nervous, then paused and looked with a sad longing stamped in her eyes... "We have something special, Isabella, and it doesn't have to change..." she began.  
Isa was angry with Flo's way of always running from the truth, that they wanted each other not only as friends but lovers, and she felt like an idiot.  
"Yeah, ok, let's keep it our little secret, eh?", and she couldn't stand looking at her friend now. "You're unbelievable, you know that? What am I to you, really? Some wild fuck you look for when you fight with your boyfriends?" She had to control herself not to scream at Flo.  
"Do you need me to tell me why your relationships NEVER work out? Cause they can't touch you like I do, know you like I do, put up with all your shit... I won't let you use me anymore!!!" Even though her voice was normal, Isa's tone was quite menacing.  
"No boys, you leave that wanker you call boyfriend or you're never touching me again!!! So make up your mind, quickly!" Isa was serious. 

Florence frowned and hesitated and she was clearly upset, she was hurting, her expression showed a mix of anger and confusion, she suddenly turned around without a word and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
Some twenty minutes passed and Isa was worried but controlled her urge to knock at the door and say she was feeling so sorry, she would have it anyway Flo wished it to be so...  


Isa adored her so very much, more than anything in the world. But lots of past moments flashed before her eyes, memories that still caused her pain.  
Like the time one of Florence's boyfriends came home early to surprise his girl and found both of them right at it on the living room floor, Flo's head between her thighs, the two girls drunk as fuck.  
Flo laughed it off and told him it had never happened before and it meant nothing really. It was humiliating. 

Still Isa never said "no" when her best friend wanted to share their special thing over and over, with the excuse of too many drinks in the head, most of the time, boyfriend after boyfriend, party after party, sleepover after sleepover. This was no teen experimentation anymore, it wasn't a game either.  
Flo would never choose her, Isa thought and it hurt like hell. She couldn't live without touching Flo but she had to be brave. No turning back now. 

It seemed centuries went by while Isa remained seated and trying to think of what she could say and do. They couldn't throw all those years of love and trust away. They couldn't ignore what they felt for each other either. Isa knew Flo was just in the typical denial phase but it could set them apart. The fear, the confusion, the pressure they were under.  


Flo finally opened the door, her eyes still showing traces of tears, but she looked calmer.  
Isa wanted to run and hold her, however she got a grip on herself and made the most placid face she could fake, even though she was burning inside. 

She reached a hand out and now Isa took it. "I love you, I truly want you...", she began, "... and I understand that what I've been doing is such a cowardly thing... I say YES!  
"Yes?", Isa was almost shocked.  
"Yes, yes, let's go in the open", Flo gleefuly said, entwining their hands together and smiling at Isa.  
"Should we release a statement? Kiss hard at the next concert for all to see? Oh, let's publish some Instagram smut!!", she joked and Isa thought she was being just like the crazy Flo she fell in love with years ago, before they were close friends and writing partners.  
"Ha ha, you're a character, you know that?", Isa laughed out loud and pulled her close, kissing her slowly and smoothly. It was finally happening...  
They looked into each other's eyes with real, unashamed love. Isa admiring the woman she loved so much, again. All their fights buried in the ground deep. 

Isa continued "Let's just go out as a couple whenever you're ready, and tell the truth if people ask us."  
Flo felt happy with Isa's body against her. "No boys then" she said quite loudly "I'm making the call first thing in the morning. All over with J. It was over anyway but I was afraid. Now I feel safe... with you. But first we have to get some sleep. I feel drained."  
"Sure, my love." then Isa paused and wanted a confirmation, "Will you be with me and me only, for real?"  
Flo's answer was the most exquisite smile, and the kiss she gave Isa, their most honest one, one of their first kisses as girlfriends.  
"It's official! It's forever", Florence stated.  
Now it was Isa who couldn't help crying.  



End file.
